And Then We Kiss
by Mz. Daydream
Summary: The story of their love remembered through a child. Standalone AU [SkySyd]


_Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, except for the story and Sierra._

_Summary: The story of their love, remembered through a child._

_A/N: Italics are flashback and bold italics are flashbacks of the night before the first flashback. I hope that made sense. _

And Then We Kiss

It was close to 2 o'clock in the morning when they arrived home, from his in laws' house in Mariner Bay for their daughter's fifth birthday dinner. He watched his wife, dressed in a light pink silk cocktail dress, step into the backseat of their car, to unbuckle their sleeping little girl out of her seat.

He smiled at the sight, went towards her and placed his hand on her waist, making her look up at him questioningly. Her smooth skin sparkled in the moonlight, as her loose curls danced with the cool night breeze, making her seem more radiant than ever.

"I got her," He whispered, motioning to their daughter, making her smile. "You go on upstairs."

She nodded, stood on her tip toes, as she reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll get her bed ready," She said as she disappeared into the halls of their house.

He had to admit, it was a pretty big house for just the three of them, but both his parents and his wife's parents insisted they buy it. He chuckled as he remembered them saying how it'll seem small once they had children of their own.

"I guess it's true," He said to himself, as he picked up his daughter from her seat, careful not to wake her. As if on cue, her short arms encircled around him, as she buried her face into her father's neck.

"Daddy?" She questioned, half awake.

"Shh," Came his quiet reply. "We're home now, honey. You can go back to sleep."

As they ascended up the staircase, his hold on his daughter tightened as he reminisced how his life came to be what it is today.

* * *

_When she woke up just before dawn, she found herself wrapped securely around the arms of the man who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She stroked his hand, her touch soft enough not to wake him, as the night before came flashing through her mind. _

_**They had just gotten home from dinner with both their parents when they came down to town for a weekend visit. When she got to her room, exhaustion apparent in her eyes, she realized her door was locked. **_

**"_You've got to be kidding me," She said in annoyance. "I'm gonna kill Z."_**

**"_Why would she lock your door?" He questioned, a bit confused, when suddenly it hit him. "Oh. Well I suppose that's why…"_**

**"_What? Why?"_**

**"_I wouldn't be surprised to find Bridge in there with her," He replied, chuckling slightly. _**

**"_That's not funny. Now that we're top officers of the academy, we really should get rooms of our own," She exasperatedly remarked. "We're getting them next week. Couldn't they have waited?"_**

_**He shook his head. "Come on, you can stay in my room tonight. I can sleep on the floor if you want."**_

_She looked down and she was still wearing her soft crème colored silk dress, except her thin black stilettos were found lying on the floor. He too was found wearing his clothes from the night before. His dark jeans were still on, as was his white button up shirt. His sleeves were still even folded up to his elbows, and like hers, his black sandals were found next to her pair of heels._

'_Nothing happened,' She thought to herself, as she pondered through her thoughts. She carefully turned her head, and stared at the blue ranger who was in deep slumber, a bit of fear and confusion appearing on her face. Although he suggested that he sleep on the floor, she told him otherwise, knowing nothing would happen, anyway. She was with Sky, after all. _

_She looked at the arm that was still around her when she remembered what she had heard him whisper the night before, when he probably though she was asleep. She wanted to believe that she had been dreaming when he said that, but knowing it wasn't, made her realize that things were a bit different now, he just didn't know it._

_Streams of moonlight still lingered in the room, as she suddenly realized that Bridge was back in his own bed, his back turned away from the couple. 'Wow, this is a bit weird…' She told herself, blushing a bit. _

_Deciding it was time for her to go back to her own room, she carefully and quietly, slid herself out of Sky's arm and left the room, taking a quick glance back at the blue ranger, still fast asleep._

_The next morning, Sky woke to find him alone on his bed, just as Bridge got out of the shower._

"_Have a nice night?"_

"_I should ask the same about you. I saw Syd here last night. I didn't want to wake her so I just climbed into my bed," He said, with a grin, throwing the towel on his bed._

"_Yeah, did you hear her leave?"_

"_No, I didn't. She probably saw me and decided to go back to her room," He said calmly. "And, no, to answer the question you're about to ask. Z and I were just talking."_

_Sky grinned and shook his head as he headed into the shower.

* * *

_

When he reached the top, he carried his daughter into her dim lit room, and saw his wife there, preparing her night gown. He set her down on her bed, as she reached up for her mother, still half awake.

He smiled at the sight as his wife took off her little dress, and replaced it with a tiny pink night gown.

* * *

"_Syd!" He called out, trying to catch up with the pink ranger. "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."_

"_Yeah, sorry, I was umm…I tried to catch up on more sleep."_

"_Oh ok," He replied, knowing she wasn't entirely honest. "Hey, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine," She said, not wanting to meet his eyes._

"_Syd, I've known you since I was 6. I think I would know when something's bothering you."_

"_Can we not talk about it now?"_

"_I can't believe you just said that. I'm usually the one who says that. Something really is bothering you."_

_Syd stopped what she was doing and looked at the blue ranger, mixed emotions written all over her face. "It's just that…well, last night, I heard you."_

"_You heard me…what?"_

"_Well, I heard you…I guess you thought I was asleep or something, but you whispered something. You…you said you think you're falling in love with me."_

_He was speechless. "I just need to know if…if I wasn't dreaming…if it was true. Are you? Are you falling in love with me?"_

"_Well, I…"_

_Syd sighed. "I guess that answers it, then. You don't have to say anything. Now that I completely humiliated myself, I'm just gonna go."_

"_No, Syd wait," Sky called, as he reached for her arm. "I…I am falling in love with you."_

"_What?"_

"_It's true."_

"_Sky…you know this changes everything." He nodded his head, looking down, as he placed a hand behind his head, not knowing what else to say or do._

_Syd closed her eyes. "But I don't think I'm ready to…change things." At this, Sky looked up at her, just as she started to step away, tears shining in her eyes.

* * *

_

"Goodnight sweetie." She whispered in her daughter's ear, as she placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at her mother, pointing to the bracelet her grandparents gave her for her birthday.

She laughed and took it off for her, glancing at her husband who was behind her. "This is what happens when you have one daughter in the family, let alone the only child in the family," She remarked, with a grin, making him shake his head.

"What can you say? She's the only grandchild, so of course she'll get spoiled," He teased. "Especially with parents like ours. You know how they can get."

She giggled, then turned her attention back to their daughter who was already fast asleep once again. "I'm gonna go change. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit. Go ahead."

"Don't stay too long…" She teased, making him smile. She placed a kiss on his cheek, but as she was about to walk away, he grabbed her, just as his lips met hers in a lip lock.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

_Lost in his thoughts, Sky wandered up to the rooftop, where in surprise, he found Syd, out there as well, watching the New Tech skyline, as the stars glittered from above, lighting the night sky._

"_I'm sorry," He said quietly, not meeting her eyes, but instead looking out watching the city lights, not wanting to disturb her even more. "I know it was sudden, and rash, and now I know it's not what you expected. I didn't expect it myself. I'm sorry it just…it just sort of happened, I didn't even realize it until last night. _

_He noticed that by this time, even though she wasn't looking at him, she was in tears. "I…I love you, Syd. You don't have to say anything. I just…I can't help it. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry…"_

_She wiped away her tears, and looked at him. "Would you quit apologizing? I might not hear the end of it, before I can give you my answer."_

_Just then, Syd wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such passion, that when they broke apart, both had to get a breath of air._

"_I love you, too."_

_Sky smiled, grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, and said "Then we do what?"_

"_And then, we kiss." She grinned, when he kissed her back, as his grip tightened around her, making her laugh out giggles.

* * *

_

He walked over to his daughter's bed and kneeled down, looking at her little angelic face. "You look just like your mother when she was younger." He whispered as he stroked strands of light brown hair away from her face.

"I love you, Sierra." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and stepped back, dimming the lights to her room.

He turned around to find his wife, leaning against the doorway, in her short silk night gown. "You took too long," She pouted, making him chuckle.

"I love you, Syd."

He smiled at her, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close, as they both looked at their five year old daughter. "I love you, too, honey," She replied. "Are you alright, Sky?"

Sky nodded and smiled. "Let's go to bed."

"…and then we can kiss?"

He laughed. "And then we kiss."

* * *

A/N: The end. Hope you like it!


End file.
